


良夜

by EternalMoments



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 可是马修，事实上我连你的名字都不需要知道，在我成为你之后，你自然就会告诉我。*人设。CP：米加，杀手米 × 少爷加，双子骨科。有少量仏英/英米/奥洪 &（Banana fish）A英。有Banana Fish crossover，没看过可以当OC，不影响阅读。有暴力表现及non-con表现。角色属于本家，OOC属于我。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	良夜

破铜烂铁和铁轨反复相撞的雷鸣挤压着我。浓重的黑暗与群星山脉彼此依偎着指引这条横跨大陆的漫漫长路，搭成一条逃离谋杀的隧道。湖泊偶尔从树林间探出好奇的面容，静谧地摇曳着柔和的光芒。我望着车厢外沉静广袤的星空，想的却是喧嚣聒噪的尘世。不合时宜的追忆。纽约的夜空里没有星星，银河、猎户座、室女座，统统迷失在了灯红酒绿里。即使我爬上天台，依旧有一座令人窒息的钢铁都市阻挡在面前。轰鸣声筋疲力尽，却不知停歇。

下弦月从乌云的怀抱中醒来。马修在我身边醒来。从毯子里探出来的手臂内侧，苍白的肌肤上，他刻下的旧伤和我印上去的新痕迹宛如纹身般灼目。他反握住我的手，借力从随车厢哐当摇晃的床铺上爬起来。发黄的毯子随之滑落，漫过双层玻璃窗的月色取而代之，披上他的肩头，却不慎撞上锁骨凹陷处的吻痕，又羞怯地躲回了树影的身后。他对我露出困倦的微笑，眼睛仍有些红肿，沉甸甸的眼皮半遮在靛紫色的瞳孔前边。我探过身子，扶住他的肩膀，拉着他坐到我身边。他钻进我的怀里，抱了我一下。

他微微扬起头，将窗外微光闪烁的夜色和遥远绵延的山影映入眼帘。他也从未见过这样一幅陌生遥远的风景、未曾想过自己竟能看见真正的星空。在这点上，我们倒确实是一模一样。

他的呼吸、窸窣和呢喃都淹没在火车狂奔的呐喊里。我听不清，只感觉随着他胸膛起伏而吸入呼出的湿热气息扫过我的耳根，渐渐变得微弱，平稳，富有规律。他又睡着了。我伸出双手环抱住他。他的体温很低，一直很低，只有那些我留下的鲜红痕迹滚烫如初。我扯过毯子，盖住他单薄的脊背，把织物的一角塞到我的身后压住。

我低头，嘴唇贴上他头顶柔软的发间，把叹息也一并藏进去。我习惯了嘈杂的轰鸣和永远缺席的安眠，光是看着他像婴儿似地沉入梦乡，便感到一阵阴暗的羡慕。而这羡慕之情令我感到惊讶——甚至就连惊讶之情本身也是。

我不可企及的千愁万绪，而这些都来自他。马修。我素未谋面的双胞胎，唯一的血亲。我的荆棘、灯火、夜莺。我本应在三天前杀死的人。

我忘不了见到他的第一眼。那本该成为永恒的诀别，因为亚瑟·柯克兰给我的指令是杀了他：波诺弗瓦家唯一的孩子，刚刚成年的继承人。原本亚瑟是不会告诉我这么多的；亚瑟通常只会对我说三个字，我知道的也不会比一处地址，一个时间再加一张背面抄着人名的相片更多。但这次迥然相反，亚瑟颇具耐心地给我讲解一个五十多年前从凡尔赛流亡而来的家族的故事，就连任何一个柯克兰都未曾享此殊荣。在我把我的贝雷塔拆开装上二十遍以后，亚瑟站起来，越过空荡荡的长木桌走到我面前，让我去当那个法兰西家族的继承人——在杀了本尊之后。我差点冲着亚瑟扣下扳机。亚瑟按住我的枪，毒蛇似的祖母绿眸子将猛毒灌进我的注视中：那孩子和你是双胞胎，他叫马修。

我居然有个双胞胎，而且我还要去杀了我的双胞胎。匪夷所思的事情我也见过一些，发生在自己身上还是头一回。我孤独成长了快十九年，活着跟我对话了这么长时间的人只有亚瑟·柯克兰，尽管我们无时无刻不想着弄死对方。血从来只意味着死亡的终结，而不是鲜活的联系；即便有，那也是即将被我亲手摧毁的海市蜃楼。

这真是令人遗憾，亲爱的马修。我走过上东区波诺弗瓦邸的镜子走廊，为守夜人而留的微弱烛光照亮我的脸，在古铜雕花的镜框内侧留下重影。我的脚下悄无声息，心中风暴肆虐。可是马修，事实上我连你的名字都不需要知道，在我成为你之后，你自然就会告诉我。

我潜入他的房间的那一夜，圆月孤零零地嵌在天穹中，天空是夏末常有的晴朗澄澈。他没有如亚瑟嘲笑的那般躺在床上等死。他要更加勇敢，或者说更加疯狂。我找到他的时候，他正站在露台的大理石栏杆上，对着夜空中那轮浪花般皎洁的圆月伸展双手。他踮起光裸的双脚，不顾在夜风中摇摇晃晃的身子，着迷地、固执地勾勒着月光与黑夜的轮廓线。大理石在月色下泛着银白的水光，在他脚下成了一片平静无波的湖面。蓬松的发梢和衣角的褶皱在微风的哄骗下就要带着他远走高飞，去到什么不知疾苦的地方——倘若那种地方真的存在的话。

倘若真的存在的话，那或许应该就是他本身。这是在他听到在我转动弹巢的声音后转过头来看向我时，我的脑海中闪过的唯一一个念头。

天使的眼睛原来是靛紫色的。我举枪对准他的头。

他看起来丝毫没有畏惧，更别说一丁点儿讶异。我还太年轻，经手的人命不够多，每个在我手下溅血的面孔无不是惶恐地重复着求生的遗言；他却咧嘴笑了。我犹豫了一瞬，甚至给了他说话的机会。他望着我，月光为他的面庞织上一层朦胧的薄纱，衬得那笑靥纯净、明媚得过分。他的笑容告诉我，这是他短暂的一生中最轻松的一刻：张开怀抱迎接死亡。

“你来接我了吗，我的天使？”

我的沉默延长了。第一次，这是第一次有人因我的到来而露出这样的笑脸，就好像有一个虚幻的温暖家庭迎接他们骄傲的孩子跃过归家的门槛。我不知道，我只能想象。忽如其来地，我感到自己胸膛里原来还有一颗心脏在跳动。在夜色的落寞中，我的心跳成了一颗聒噪过载的破旧引擎。

可他等不及我的心跳重归沉寂，就向阳台外落了下去。他要自己实现心愿。

夜风发出低不可闻的悲鸣，穿过我的耳廓鼓膜耳蜗，在我头脑的空洞中回荡成了巨大的轰鸣声。我感到胸口被撕裂开来似的疼痛，剧烈过了头，我失去了思考的余力。等我回过神来时，我坐在晚风吹拂的露台上，纱窗轻轻摩挲我的后背，而我的左手撑在地上，右手攥着他的手。

他伏在我的胸前，双眼紧闭，毫无知觉。我不知道把枪扔哪儿去了，反正肯定不再在我的手里了。我的心脏重新跳动起来。我抬起自己的右手，它脱离了控制，舍不得放开这只它刚刚从虚无中争抢回来的纤细手臂。我看着他脸颊边随着呼吸起伏的金色发梢，终于回忆起来：是我冲上去拉住了他。

这是我的第一个错误。而没能弥补第一个错误，就是我犯的第二个错误。

我没有再去找我的枪。我把他抱起来，放回了床上。他很轻，轻飘飘的，好像只要他想，就随时可以逐着晚风和云霞一块儿离去。我把他塞进床单和棉被之间，纯白的织物终于衬得他的脸庞稍微有了些血色。倘若不是单薄无力的红晕和微微起伏的呼吸，他安静的睡颜看起来和死者没什么两样。我奇妙地开始想象，如果他真的死去，将是一幅什么景象：如果我没有拉住他，任由他从窗台落下去，他会掉进楼下花园里的灌木丛，被粗粝的枝丫划得破破烂烂，然后我会走过去，对着他的心脏补上一枪，给罂粟花零星开放的原野种上一朵最艳丽的红玫瑰；就算我把他拉了回来，我现在依旧可以继续我的栽种。

我的右手掌心火辣辣地刺痛着我。我感受着异常的刺痛，就这样站在床边看着他。我看着他的脸：一张我早就看过将近十九年、却未曾享受过片刻像这样的宁静的面孔。

而这个家里的人，显然要比我更加习惯，因此更加不珍惜这张面庞的安宁。我一直待到了清晨，直到一个盘着棕红色长发的年轻女佣推开他房间的门走进来，用布谷鸟似的清脆声音叫醒了他。他睡眼惺忪地坐起来。女佣展开嘎吱作响的柏木折叠桌放到他身前，把摆着红茶和松饼的餐盘从推车里拿出来，盖住小小的桌面。他喃喃着向女佣道谢，女佣对他灿烂一笑，微鞠一躬，离开了房间。

我藏匿在房间的角落里看着他和女佣。女佣没有发现我，但是他没有被骗过。

“你还在这里，对吗？”他对着虚空说。

他转动脑袋环视房间的角落。他不知道我躲在哪里，但他知道我没有离开他的身边。他或许真的把我当成了来迎接他的人。他等了很久，大概有二十下呼吸那么久。终于，他叹气，端起陶瓷茶杯。红茶微弱的热气扫过他翘起的发梢。

也许是他的叹息，也许仅仅是呼吸，甚至也许是红茶。我不知道是什么让我走到了他面前，简直就是鬼使神差。我扯散刚刚女佣束起的窗帘，倾泻而入的朝阳旋即被挡住，只剩下从窗帘缝隙中洒进来的金色阳光在他的双手和餐盘上烙下一条细长的裂痕。我重新站到床边，这次他是醒着的。他看向我。

“你叫什么名字？”

“……阿尔弗雷德。“我没有料到他问的第一个问题是这个。

“嗯，阿尔。”

“什么？”

“阿尔。”

他笑了，再一次地。这时我才明白，他在叫我的名字。

阿尔弗雷德。阿尔。从来没有人这么叫我。斯科特·柯克兰和亚瑟·柯克兰叫我的名字，斯科特在同亚瑟的交谈中用不见尽头的吞云吐雾和粗糙的口音模糊掉我的名字里的翘舌音；而亚瑟向来都是字正腔圆，咬牙切齿地念足每个音节，在教我如何清理枪管时，在命令我割断猫的喉咙时，就连在床上，就连在我面前痛哭流涕地忏悔的时候也是。

亚瑟对待这个名字如此严肃，好像在施行什么只要说满一千次就可以置人于死地的诅咒。讽刺的是，这个名字却是亚瑟自己为我取的。

“我是马修。”他对我说，“你也许已经知道了……我的二重身。既然你是来接我走的，你应该比我更加了解我自己。”

“……为什么？”

我的确知道。可我有更多不知道的。我想要问的太多了，多得没法塞进一呼一吸之间能够说完的一句话里，于是说出口的就只剩下了第一个单词。这也是我为什么留了下来，我想，因为我希望他能告诉我：为什么爬上露台追逐月亮？为什么纵身跃下？为什么要对我说那句话？

我不是来迎接你去往天国的，我是来把你推进尘土和血沼中的。可为什么你如此坦然地接受我的存在，甚至还要给我一个新的名字？

他没有急着回答，举起杯子，要啜饮红茶。我看向那潭摇晃着波纹淌进他的双唇间的深红色液体。福南梅森的皇家调制。我认得这种红茶的浓香。我每天都不得不见到这种茶两次，一早一晚，雷打不动。他的这杯茶，颜色太深，茶香却太浅。

我俯身伸手拽过他端着茶杯的那只手。他被突如其来的拉扯拽得向我歪倒过来，我抄走他手中的茶杯，温热的红茶洒满了我手心，他的袖子和周围的被褥。我嗅了一下茶水的味道。阿托品。

“不要再喝这种茶了。”

“阿托品。我知道。”

“既然你知道，”我的心脏猛地收缩了一下。我听见他倒吸一口气，才发现我拽着他的手还没有松开，而我下意识地握紧了那只手。我问他，“那你为什么还要喝？”

“为什么，你不是来杀死我的吗？”他看着我，靛紫色的眸子在昏暗中如同紫水晶一般闪烁着纯真、好奇、缥缈的微光，“我这么死去，不是你想要看到的吗？不然，你昨天晚上何必把我拉回来呢？”

他的淡漠让我惊讶，或者说好奇，又或者是——害怕。我不明白这种感觉，我只知道我已经很久没有体会情绪的起伏了。上次是亚瑟把我拖上床的时候，上上次是我的双手第一次沾上温热的鲜血的时候。可是那些都过去太久了，太久了，以至于此时此刻的心悸让我差点以为自己要颤抖起来。

当然，我不会真的浑身发抖。我举起瓷杯朝折叠桌的桌角砸下去，支离破碎的瓷花和茶水随着脆响四处迸溅。我把他仰面摁倒在床上，另一只手攥着最大的那块碎片抵住他的脖子。尖锐的棱角嵌进我的指节和他的脖颈，温热的血沿着碎片的边缘流下，从我的手心汇入他的颈窝，在他脑后的枕套上缓缓织出暗红色的花瓣。

我确信我行凶的动作足够迅速粗暴，但他只流露出了微不足道的惊讶，还只是在我砸碎茶杯的时候。然后他任由自己被我按倒，任由颈动脉被我胁迫，唯有那双眼睛一直注视着我。

我盯着他，一字一句地开始说话，这次我想得出问题了：“为什么你想死？”

我曾经遇到的每个人都拼命挣扎着想要活下去。拖着中弹的身躯把冰冷的红蓝翠宝石揽进怀里的、把兄弟妻儿推到枪口前换取徒劳的三十秒苟活的、试图逃避火药却走向了更漫长的痛苦的。我的脑海中闪过一张张模糊的扭曲神情，可他，我眼前这张熟悉而又陌生的，清晰而又相似的面庞，为什么他毫不在意自己的性命？

可我，一个早在天亮之前就该杀害他的人，我又为什么如此在意他？

“真奇怪，”他微微摆动着柔软的嘴唇，歪了歪脑袋，不顾瓷杯碎片往他的脖子里陷得更深，即使他因为疼痛而忍不住喘息了一声，“你希望我活下去吗……阿尔？”

他没有回答我的问题，我也没有回答他的问题。我唯一一次给出的答案，换来了一个新名字。谁知道我的下个答案会换来什么，难道真的能求来希望吗？我咬住嘴唇，一言不发。他默默地等待着我。只要在这里将手再往下压一点儿，刺得再深一丁点儿，他就会死去了，他就会安静地接受他的命运，实现他的心愿，不带一缕呻吟或凄鸣。

我把碎片扔到一旁，抽离他的身前，起身的时候把折叠桌上的盘子和刀叉全部推翻到了地上。松饼上融化的奶油和我手中滴落的血把地毯染成了黏黏糊糊的深棕色；他脖子上的豁口流出的血浸红他的领口。他从床上撑起身子，擦了擦脖子，结果只把袖口也一并弄脏。他无动于衷地扫了一眼到处都是的血迹和茶渍，目光最后停留在我身畔，“你的手受伤了。”

他蠕动着爬出被窝，光脚踩在满是碎片渣滓和食物尸体的地毯上。他坐在床沿上，伸出手来够我的手。他碰到我的那一瞬间，我抽开了。他小声说了一句“对不起”，接着又来抓我。这次他探得够远了，几乎整个人弯进了我的怀里。他抓住了我还在滴血的那只手，继续用脏兮兮的袖子擦干净我手心的血谭。

直到他因为不知道下一步该做什么而停了下来，我对他说，“马修。你才是奇怪的那个。”

“我们都很奇怪。”他抬起头，“二重身不就是很相似的吗？”

“不是什么二重身。我们是双胞胎。”我说，“我们除了外面的这张脸和里面的血一样，没有其他相似的地方。”

“有的。有很多。”他轻轻笑了，“我想，阿尔，你刚知道我的存在的时候，一定也毫不惊讶。”

他说的既对又不对，毕竟就算他把“惊讶”换成别的任何两个字，也不会出错；我的确毫不惊讶，仅仅是因为我早就不再体会惊讶这种情绪了。但无论如何，我不会再去回想亚瑟将他的存在告知我时的画面。我们还真是一对双生子：同时出生，同时分别，就连知晓彼此存在的时候也相近得可怕。可他本来是永远都不会知道的，而我本应带着这段止步于血缘的故事为他掘墓，然后走进自己的坟墓。

我甩开他的手，转身走向露台。他在我背后问我去哪里，我没有理会。我拨开窗帘，沿着露台的栏杆溜下去，贴着墙脚的蓟木丛绕到边门，我按照刻进脑海中的宅邸平面图找到厨房的储藏室。送给他的食物有问题，从厨房储藏室来的原材料总不会有；除非整个波诺弗瓦家都企图通过漫长的自杀来自我毁灭。

我随手从储藏室柜子的最外层抽了一篮子面包走。我揣着这篮面包原路返回，在储藏室门口碰到了一个金红色短发的女佣。这位情窦初开的少女惊讶地对着我喊“马修先生”，我把不再流血的手藏到篮筐后边，学着他的样子对女佣扯了一下嘴角。

波诺弗瓦家雇佣的都是聪明的佣人，知道任何问题都是多余的。我很快就回到了他的房间。他的房间又变回空荡荡的了，地上和床上的狼藉已经消失得无影无踪，只剩下他脖子上的伤口依旧裸露在那里。看起来已经涂过药水，但是没有包扎，徒留深红色的豁口，宛如一道短命的圣痕。

我把从厨房顺来的面包篮丢到他身边。他揭开盖在篮子上的蓝白方巾，有些惊讶地弯了弯眼睛。他随手拿出一个嵌满了巧克力块的丹麦包，掰成两半，把其中一半塞到我手里。他拍了拍他身边的宽敞得看不到边的床沿，我在他身边坐下，肩膀抵着肩膀，我们默不作声地吃完了各自的半块面包。

“你得把这个篮子还给泽尔达小姐。”他说。

“噢，就是说所有的面包都给我了？我可真感动，马修。”

“你乐意的话，也可以留一两块给我，阿尔。”

可我本来就是为了你去偷的——拿的，我是说——那些面包。我没有说出口。他眨眨眼睛，伸出手来摸我的脸。柔软的指腹拂过我的脸颊和嘴唇，拿远了之后，我才发现他擦掉的是面包屑和融化的巧克力。

他张口想说些什么，但敲门声忽然响了起来，一个陌生男人的声音隔着门传了过来。

他跳起来抓着我的肩膀把我往地上按，要我躲到床底下去，没有给我争辩的机会。我其实完全来得及藏到清晨时的角落里去。床单的边缘在我身后落下。门被推开，男人走了进来。我翻了个身接着往里边退，被一团厚实的绒毛挡住。男人开始说话，音色醇厚，似乎试图让语调变得轻松，但是掩盖不住关切的心情。我平躺下来，捞过身后的东西，原来是一只玩具熊。他开始和男人对话。白色的北极熊毛绒套被划得面目全非，一颗黑色的眼珠勉强被线挂在脸上，另一颗不知去处。填充内芯的棉花从纵横的伤口中散落出来，好像在控诉划破这只熊的身体的暴行。

我听到男人的名字叫安东尼奥。女佣是“劳拉小姐”、“泽尔达小姐”、“玛丽娅小姐”，而这位是“安东尼奥”。我并不关心他们在说些什么，我对波诺弗瓦的家务事没有任何兴趣。只是我被一声清脆的”啪“吸引了注意力。他拍掉了安东尼奥的手。

“啊……对——对不起，安东尼奥。”

不，真正吸引我注意力的是他的道歉中流露出的犹豫和胆怯。

“我一不小心，”他急忙说，“不是因为你。我很抱歉。”

安东尼奥无奈地笑了，宽慰道：“没事的，马蒂。我知道。我必须承认，对佩德罗的放任……也是我的问题。”

我把可怜的小熊放在胸口，转过脑袋，看见他垂在地上的脚尖。他蜷起脚趾，两只脚微微揉搓在一起。他脚底的细小伤口还沾着灰尘和碎片，他没有告诉刚刚帮他处理伤口的人吗？还是说连他自己都没有注意到？

“虽然我很想提醒你留意他们的举动，但你知道，一旦我将这话说出口，也就意味着我没法保护你了。”安东尼奥说，“我会看着佩德罗的，老路易已经警告过他了。查理那边——我会尽量留意，但你自己需要多加小心。”

“……谢谢你，安东尼奥。”过了很久，他冷淡地说，“谢谢你的关心。真的。”

“马蒂，”安东尼奥听起来心痛极了，那双光亮的皮靴朝他靠近了一步，他的双脚猛地一缩，“抱歉，抱歉，我不是有意要碰你。只是……你听我说，再两天好吗？就两天。今天，明天，最多——我不愿意这么说——至少活到明天的太阳落下之时吧。求你了。”

“我还是什么都不能知道，是吗？”

“明天之后，我和……我会告诉你一切的。”安东尼奥说。

“嗯。”他轻轻应了一声。

“弗朗西斯希望你活下去。”安东尼奥柔声告诉他，“他想要看到健康长大成人的你。”

“嗯，我知道。”他说，“如果 **有人** 这么希望的话，我会的。”

安东尼奥大概还想说些什么，但什么都没能说出口，最后只是叹了口气：“对不起，马蒂。”

“请不要再为过去的事情自责了，安东尼奥。”他说。

安东尼奥没再说话。皮靴调转方向，朝门口走去，离去的脚步声却比前来时要轻松敏捷一些。门被拉开，左脚的皮靴跨了出去，忽然，他对安东尼奥说：“中午再来找我，好吗？我想和你一起去餐厅吃午饭。”

鞋尖顿了一下，惊喜地转了回来，安东尼奥的语气明亮得仿佛从灰霾间跃升的旭日：“当然！”

安东尼奥充满活力地对他说再见，然后是门被带上、门锁咔哒咬合的脆响。安东尼奥似乎真的很高兴，隔着门和墙壁能听到那个声线哼唱着的小调子，还有同路过的佣人打招呼时漫出的卷舌音。安东尼奥的动静远去到消失不见后，他的双脚落到地上，蹲下身子，掀起床单的边缘，“阿尔？”

我抓着破破烂烂的玩具熊俯身往他的方向爬过去。上半身爬出床底下之后，我把小熊递给他。他若有所思地说：“原来在这里。已经变得这么破烂了……”

“你不知道是谁弄的？”

他摇摇头，把熊紧紧抱在怀里。这只熊比我预计的大不少，或者是他看起来太过瘦弱，熊占满了他的整个怀抱，挡住了他垂下的面庞。

“它有名字吗？”

“我记不清。”他喃喃道，“熊吉？熊三郎？可能是熊什么的。”

“……它不见很久了？”

“有一个多月吧。“他说，”一个月来，我晚上睡得都不太好。”

好吧，睡眠不足容易导致记忆力减退，我在心里帮他解释。“所以你本来晚上都是抱着它睡的？”

他的脸上绽开笑容，“是啊。”

我不该问这个问题，提起这件事，或者把这只熊拿回到他面前。不，我压根就不应该留在他身边——留在一个鲜活的他身边。如果我在见面的第一夜就放任他落下阳台，甚至补上一枪，就不会有第二夜眨着纯真而亲切的靛紫色眸子、拽着我的袖子想要我一起睡进同一张被子里的他了。

他无辜地看着我：“不行吗？”

好吧，好吧。这次我只能在心里替我自己辩解了。不如就当是在回报他？是为他没有向波诺弗瓦家进进出出的帮佣、主人还有安东尼奥出卖我，为他帮我擦了一下嘴角的面包屑和巧克力，还是为他拿了午餐桌上的玛德琳娜蛋糕和晚餐车里的炸鳕鱼来贿赂我？不管怎样，就是这些全部加起来，擦拭三次神灯，也该让精灵替他实现一次要求了。更何况不应当再为难那只破破烂烂的小熊了——可是天知道我为什么要替一只连名字都没能被记住的玩具熊着想。

我艰难地点了点头。他立刻挽住我的手把我往床上拉。我脱掉外套、踢掉靴子。他先钻进了床另一头的被窝里，但还是怕我溜走似地坚持拽着我的手，事实上，仅仅是握着我的几根手指。他的动作轻柔过了头，好像只是拂过指尖的微风。这没什么，我暗自深呼吸一口气，他就是他而已，不是什么别的人。他是马修。

我缓缓躺下。他松开提着的被角，云朵般的被子落在我身上，温暖而柔软。我恍然大悟，原来这才是让人安眠的床榻应有的模样，而不是冰冷僵硬的、沾满血迹和精斑的、纠缠着尼古丁和酒精的味道的——

“阿尔？”

我猛地打了个冷战，甩开他的手。他的手静静地悬在半空中，停在我面前，没有退回去，也没有进一步的动作。我睁大眼睛，恍惚地眨了好几下，才看清面前这双眼睛是靛紫色的。而不是祖母绿。

“怎么了？”我镇静地问。

“我可以抱着你吗？”

“不，”我脱口而出，干脆得像啪地一声被折断的火柴。但我立刻后悔了，因为我看见他有些沮丧地把手缩了起来，肩膀也蜷得更窄了。只有一点点儿后悔。好像被折断的是在冬天雪夜里的最后一根没有受潮的火柴，而我早就习惯了严寒。

这真是奇怪。说到底，我为什么会拥有这根能够燃起任何一点微光的火柴呢？

我试图将最后的磷火补救回来。“你明明很讨厌被别人碰吧？”

将他唤醒的女佣，没有包扎的伤口，一直在向他道歉的安东尼奥。他不喜欢别人碰他，所以也就没有人触碰他。或许是佩德罗造成的，或许是查理，或许是更多的人和谁都预见不了的事情，从他被带进这个家里开始就无法避免的结果。

“……嗯。”他默默望向我。

“可是，你不是‘别人’。”他认真地说，“你是阿尔。”

他的眼睛宛如两盏明灯，烛火在万花筒中合着心跳声轻轻摇曳。

我屏住呼吸，慢慢朝着那灯火探出手。他微微笑了，伸出冰凉的手指接住我，耐心而细致地穿过我的指缝，将我的手扣住。

他撑起上半身，朝我挪动过来。他越向我靠近一点，我的心脏就跳得越发疯狂一点，呼吸就越发阻滞一点。他的动作笨拙极了，却温柔得要命。他的沉默宛如温暖的潮水，紧张不安却难以抗拒地漫进我的脑海，挤走了亚瑟萦绕在我耳畔的绝望而恶毒的低语。从他牵住我的手到搂住我的后背可能只花了一会儿，可我却感觉过了几个世纪似的漫长。

他环抱住我，轻轻拍着我的后背：“没事了，阿尔。”

这时我才发现，我在发抖。我实在不知道是从什么时候开始的，直到我感到他随着我的颤抖而洒落的金发挠得我鼻尖发痒。

“晚安，阿尔。”他喃喃道。

我学着他的姿态把双手放到他的背后，手心贴在他瘦削的脊背上。他的体温很低，我的掌心却好像有烈焰在燃烧。他在睡梦中讷讷一声，又把自己朝我塞过来了一点。

“晚安，马修。”我说。

我闭着眼睛漂流而过的无数趟黑夜中，这是第一次宁静的夜晚，更别说是是同他人一起度过的。我不可避免地回想起亚瑟，在亚瑟凌乱不安的沉眠中，我连享有噩梦的资格都被剥夺。痛苦和憎恨填满漫长的黑夜，太阳升起之后又会有新的绝望前来将我折磨不休。我甚至不记得我是否有过恐惧与挣扎，或许曾经有，但如今只有什么都不剩的空壳。亚瑟从来不会正面拥抱我，从来不会轻抚我的背对我说“没事了”，从来不会轻声细语地道晚安。

但是不，别再想着亚瑟了，我对自己说。我枕着他平静的呼吸声，感受着内心先是冒着气泡浮起、然后又缓缓下坠的恐惧。想想马修吧。马修会祝福我晚安，而我回以相同的祝愿，如果我知道那是什么的话；马修会安慰我，我对他的恐惧感同身受，反过来也一样；马修会拥抱我，像只毛绒绒的小熊，而我回以拥抱，模仿着他的姿态和模样。我分明不可能成为他，我却想要成为他。我忽然想起来，我和马修原来是双胞胎。我们如此相近，却又过于相异。我早就忘了怎么微笑，竟还要撑着一张他的脸，学着他的样子弯起嘴角。那位泽尔达小姐、劳拉小姐、玛丽娅小姐怎么可能没有发现？

伴着他的心跳声和呼吸声，那些曾经离我而去的情愫又回到了我心中。这些情感依然可怕，但或许不再会像过去那样令我无所适从。我咀嚼着暌违已久的千愁万绪，逐渐沉入梦乡。我睡着了，并且做了个甜美的——陌生的，却令人安心——梦。

我看见两个稚嫩的孩子，一模一样的长相和发色。一对天真无邪、无忧无虑的双胞胎。会是我和马修吗？可我们从先后被剪短脐带起就分别了。我几乎没有幼年时的记忆，只是，倘若能够和谁拥有这样的回忆，想必将成为我漫漫黑暗中的一缕萤火。

这段虚幻的回忆被梦境的闯入者仓促地结束了。两个西装革履的青年走近双胞胎，各自抱起一个，背向而行，越走越远。没有人回头。其中一个人朝我走过来，我渐渐看清那个人的模样，一对浓眉和一双忧伤的祖母绿眸子。亚瑟·柯克兰。

我惊醒了。我收紧双手，却什么都没有抓到，随之猝然攀上脊背的寒意让我睁大了眼睛。我使劲翻过身子。马修不在我的身边，也不在房间里。我听不到自己急促的喘息声，敞开的窗台送来疾风骤雨敲打露台和外墙的怒号。我慌乱地从床上爬起来。一阵白光闪过，一道雷响。我把房间的角落翻了个遍，衣柜和书架的隔间门被我扯得七零八落。我绕着房间摸爬滚打好几圈，终于想起来跑到露台上去朝下看。前一夜的晴空下他就站在栏杆上想要往下跳，雷雨夜更适合完成这样一桩声势浩大的美事。我冲到露台上，踩在湿淋淋的花岗岩地砖上，差点把自己直接滑下去。我扒住他踩过的栏杆，伸直脖子向下张望。围墙外的路灯勉强将雨幕点亮，我看到整个天穹都将雨水倾倒在他身上，而他毫无知觉，像个幽灵似地在花园的小径上游荡。

我翻过露台的栏杆跳下去，这次摔进了墙脚的蓟木丛里。我的身上沾满了泥泞、枯枝落叶和凋零的花瓣，但我顾不上这些了，我仓皇跑向他，光着脚踩过泥地、草坪、石砖小径。我开始喊他的名字。马修。马蒂。马特。大雨的声音和雷鸣声淹没了我的声音。他完全没有注意到我，摇摇晃晃地继续向前走着。他迈上一块突出的台阶，然后径直倒了下去。漆黑的水花在他的身影消失的同时四溅起来，融进暴雨之中。

我追上去，跟着他纵身跃进水中。我不知道波诺弗瓦邸的花园水池有多深，只觉得宛如没有尽头的深渊。我在一片浓稠的黑暗中胡乱搜寻，最终摸到了他还带着点余温的指尖。他没有反应。我握紧他的手，将他拉近，卡住他的肩膀，带着他往上浮。我的脸一冒出水面，雨点立刻无情地砸在我的脸上。我拖着他回到地面上，他躺在我面前，一动不动，就和前一晚一模一样。昨晚是跳楼，今晚是溺水？我战战兢兢地把手掌交叉摁在他的心脏正上方，打开他的双唇，垂直着贴上去把我的呼吸渡给他。这项技术还是从某位试图挽救一个被我击中的人、却紧接着跟那垂危的病人一道性命归西的地下医生那儿学的——如今我只能庆幸，幸好当时的我仅仅是出于好奇而让那医生多活了三分钟。

好在他还没有脆弱到承受不住对心肺的按压。不知道过了多久，他咳嗽起来，蜷着上半身重新开始了痛苦的呼吸。他迷惑地睁开眼睛，流露出辨别出我的眼神。我把他从地上拎起来，带着他离开暴雨和雷鸣，冲回宅邸里。我一扇接着一扇甩开途经的房门，直到冲进一间看起来是浴室的屋子里。我按亮顶灯，苍白的灯光和着闪电照亮黑夜，他被我拖着走了一路，现在终于回过了神，开始挣扎起来。我一言不发，拉开浴室内侧的布帘，把他丢进永远张开怀抱的浴缸里。我拧动珊瑚形状的黄铜把手，花了好一会儿才分清哪个水龙头出冷水哪个出热水。等到氤氲热气开始漫过他的脚踝，我转回身，重新拉起浴帘，退回到门边的角落里。

他的影子和水气一起映在浴帘上。他有好一会儿没有动弹，就在我怀疑他又这么睡着了的时候，他忽然起身，朝墙边伸出手，够到浴帘的边缘，拉开了那层薄薄的幕布。他探出脑袋，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛找到我，说，“一起洗吧？”

”不。”我坚定地否决了他的提议。

“你也湿透了呀，阿尔。”

“是啊，托你的福。”我走过去重新把浴帘关上，”不要管我，我会去找别的浴室。”

“你会吗？”他扒着浴帘的另一头不肯松开。

我一时语塞。我确实不会，我只会找个地方等着自己被晾干。

“难道你在害羞？”

“你就不能快点洗你的澡吗？”

“不要，你不一起的话我就不洗了。”

他固执地望着我。他爬出浴缸，站到我面前。他伸出手来解我的上衣纽扣，我立刻躲开了，抓住他的手防止他再越雷池一步。他当然抽不开。我们就这么僵持了一会儿，终于，他思考了一下，说：“阿尔，帮我把衣服脱了吧。”

我用单手擒住他双手的手腕，腾出另一只手去扯开他的睡衣扣子。从锁骨到肚脐，随着纽扣一颗颗松开，他的胸膛和腹部展露在我面前。我惊讶地松开了他的手。他微微耸起肩膀，抬手把整件睡衣从身上褪了下去。

“所以，你看，”他对我莞尔一笑，“我们是一样的。”

他瘦削的身躯上满是伤痕。以他的生活场所来说，这种伤痕累累已经足够异常了。细长而粗糙的疤痕在他身上交错蜿蜒，手臂上扎着缝合线曾经出入过的圆孔，肩膀上还有烫伤的深色图腾，最整洁的反而是他的手腕内侧的一排排割伤。

我以为能在他身上看到自己本来可以成为的那个样子，却没有想到他也被拔尽了羽翼。

“是谁做的？”我的声音是从喉咙里挤出来的。

“……记不清了。”他摇摇头，“除了这里是我划的。”他点了点手腕上的一串平行线。

“这就是你一直想要自杀的原因吗？”

“或许是吧。”他说，“就连我自己，也只不过是那么多想看到我死去的人之中的一个。”

不。我张嘴，但却什么都没能说出来。我不知道我想说什么，我是想要对什么说不呢？

他兀自摇了摇头，然后开始脱我的衣服。我没有抵抗，他冰冷的指尖在我的胸口和上腹划过，触碰过的地方燃起轻微的刺痛感。我很久没有对着镜子照过自己了，但不用看也能知道，在我的身上很难找到一块完好的地方，至多只是同一处的瘢痕攒得厚薄不均的问题。

他看着我袒露的躯体，凑过来轻轻抱了我一下。就和入睡前一样，轻如羽毛地拍着我的后背。赤裸的胸膛贴到了一起，我前所未有地清晰地感受到了他的心跳。他的心跳要比我的稍微快一些，更加不安一些。

当他放开我，转身拉着我的手往热水已经往外漫的浴缸里走，我莫名地感到了一丝不舍。我反握住他的手，将他抓得更紧了一点。

我没有再松开他的手。至少，在雷雨作恶的夜晚，没有人再来打扰。暴风雨最终姗姗离去，但显然，暴风雨不舍得就这样轻易地放过波诺弗瓦们。太阳照常升起了，随着拂晓的降临，喧闹声宛如爆炸般惊醒了这栋宅邸里的每一个人。

盘着棕红色长发的女佣很迟才来到他的房间，女佣气喘吁吁、心慌意乱，甚至无心注意我仓促的躲藏和他拙劣的掩盖。女佣的声音成了发条的齿轮里卡进了石子的布谷鸟晨钟，费劲千辛万苦才吐出一句完整的话：“是、是、是弗朗西斯先生。”

“弗朗西斯？”

“回、回来了——”女佣结巴得着急，原地跺起了脚，“活着。”

”——什么？“

他掀开被子，光着脚直接往地上踩。女佣手忙脚乱地朝他的脚边扑过去，正要抓过他的袜子和鞋子，这时他的房门吱呀一声被推开了，将他和女佣的动作一并冻住。

一个身形儒雅的男人大步流星地走了进来。男人的侧颜一闪而过，转到了背对我的方向，也就是说，面对他的方向。天蓝色缎带挽起的柔软金发垂在男人挺拔而宽阔的后背上。

男人轻轻拍了拍女佣的肩膀，示意女佣离开。女佣匆匆退出了房间，空旷的房间里只留下了男人和他。还有不应存在于此的我。 

“弗朗西斯。”他的声音低不可闻，仿佛已经忘了该怎么发声。弗朗西斯将他拥入怀中，他的手颤抖着攀上弗朗西斯的肩膀，却又滑落下去，紧紧揪住了他的袖子。

亚瑟告诉过我。波诺弗瓦家的长子在十几年前遇害，留下在罹难前抱养并过继的孩子，于是马修就这么成了唯一的名义继承人；波诺弗瓦对外宣称长子失踪，但谁都知道是怎么回事。亚瑟说得轻描淡写，眉眼却垂入了深深的阴影里，那副模样是我第一次见。

当时我并没有在意，我从来不去想和亚瑟有关的任何事，即使我的身体和潜意识不得不将亚瑟的所作所为痛彻地记住。现在这点记忆回来提醒我了：亚瑟那时的神情意味着什么？

”是我。“弗朗西斯柔声说，沉稳而有力地抚了抚他的头发。

这不像是一个柯克兰应有的行为，柯克兰向来以荣光的孤立为傲。亚瑟知道波诺弗瓦家的一切。亚瑟的茶叶和波诺弗瓦家的茶叶，就连泡法都如出一辙。茶对亚瑟来说那么重要，我曾经因为倒了亚瑟的一小罐茶叶而被打断了三根肋骨和一条腿。亚瑟既然曾经清楚波诺弗瓦家的混沌深潭，那么一定也能预见到马修的处境。亚瑟认为马修已经羸弱不堪、徒然等死，这时让我——至少看起来还算健康强壮的我——去取代他，就不会引起怀疑吗？

“为什么……”他嗫嚅着说，“为什么还要回到地狱里？你不是已经自由了吗？”

就算我最后暴露身份，我的死活也同亚瑟毫无关系。亚瑟并不在乎我。只是倘若如此，波诺弗瓦——我不知道是哪些波诺弗瓦，至少，想要让马修悄无声息地死去的那几个，或许是佩德罗，或许是查理——的目的就达到了。

如果。我拼命地猜测、思考，仿佛拼图总有哪里缺失了一块，我头一次开始后悔没有认真去听亚瑟说过的某句话。本来将会成为孤魂野鬼的马修。已经成了逝者，却又掘开坟墓爬出来的弗朗西斯。如果……

“我来取回属于我的东西。”弗朗西斯说。

如果亚瑟知道弗朗西斯之死的真相。如果亚瑟和波诺弗瓦家的联系就是弗朗西斯。如果我这个小丑被放上舞台的唯一目的，就是隐秘地向世人披露马修的死亡。

“而你，马蒂，告诉我，”弗朗西斯侧过面庞，半垂着鸢紫色的眼睛，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他苍白的脸颊，“为什么你还活着？”

原来无论我做什么，他都注定会迎来他的死亡，就连曾经支撑过他的希望也不过是梦幻影泡。

而我，依旧是那个只能与死亡和黑暗相伴的阿尔弗雷德。

我的脑中再次回荡起可怕的轰鸣声，震得我脑壳发疼。弗朗西斯和马修的之后的对话我一句也没有听清。我唯一记得的是，弗朗西斯离去后，我走出藏身的衣柜，他似乎有叫我、他似乎有拉我的手，可我没有理会，径直朝门口走去，游魂似地追上了弗朗西斯的背影。我跟踪了弗朗西斯。不知究竟是庆幸还是讽刺，纵使我的意识朦朦胧胧，我的本能永远记得该怎么做。

弗朗西斯在波诺弗瓦的宅邸里辗转了一整天。路易。墨洛维。查理。佩德罗。安东尼奥不在。见到弗朗西斯的人无不瞠目结舌，然后有人喜极而泣，有人怒不可遏。弗朗西斯的归来让摇摇欲坠的波诺弗瓦彻底成了一栋分裂的房子。

太阳西斜之际，他终于离开了波诺弗瓦邸。我跟了上去。我要等待的就是这个时刻：我会一起杀了弗朗西斯，和即将与他碰面的亚瑟。

我看着弗朗西斯走过夕阳染红的曲折小路，穿过漆黑肃穆的空楼，最后迈进柯克兰的图书馆。弗朗西斯走向最深处铁门遮掩的工作室，就在弗朗西斯抵达门口的前一刻，门从内侧被打开了。

斯科特·柯克兰走出来。

不是亚瑟。

我脑中的轰鸣声忽然宕了机。突如其来的停歇就和始料未及的开始一样冲击着我感官。我难以置信地看着斯科特冷硬的面庞。斯科特对弗朗西斯缓慢地点了点头。

但怎么会是斯科特？

弗朗西斯握住斯科特伸出的手，沉重而疏离地晃了两下。

斯科特松开弗朗西斯的手，转身走进工作室。弗朗西斯跟着走了进去。门关上了。

我不知道花了多久才让自己冷静下来。我终于想起来，这间工作室有个连接到外墙的通风口。五六年前钻进去偷听柯克兰的密谈时，我尚觉得通道的宽度绰绰有余；现在我只能艰难地往通道里边挤。

若弗朗西斯的联系人是斯科特，那么亚瑟对弗朗西斯的死而复生只会毫不知情。亚瑟和斯科特的关系就是我和亚瑟的：斯科特伤害亚瑟，亚瑟伤害我，亚瑟原封不动地把曾经遭受过的一切施加于我。我有多恨亚瑟，亚瑟就有多恨斯科特。亚瑟已经断绝和斯科特的来往长达十几年，即使在所有成年的柯克兰都必须出席的会面上，亚瑟和斯科特唯一的交流也只是谈论我这个被抱养的、身上没有一滴柯克兰的血的孩子。

可要是亚瑟真的跟弗朗西斯毫无联系，相同的茶叶难道也只是个巧合——

“我认为有必要告诉你，弗朗茨，现在的他已经不是十七年前那个与你相爱的亚蒂了。”

斯科特的声音飘进通风口里。我停在原地。

“是啊，斯科特。”弗朗西斯低笑了一声，“从你让他杀了我的那一刻开始。”

“……哼。”斯科特发出一声嗤笑，“不说你居然能以假死逃脱亚蒂的枪口，在那之后，你竟还敢来找我。你可真叫我刮目相看，波诺弗瓦少爷。”

“不胜惶恐。”弗朗西斯说，“我只是选取了最快速便捷的途径。我们各取所需罢了。”

“如你所言。”

“我会接手波诺弗瓦家的一切，然后随便你怎么处理。”

“而你要的只有亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“Oui。今夜之后，一切都会结束了。”

斯科特和弗朗西斯的对话一个字一个字地蹦进我的耳中。我生锈的脑子重新转动起来。我想起梦中那双哀伤的祖母绿眸子。所以这就是亚瑟谈及波诺弗瓦的故事时，那埋入深深阴影中的神情的含义——亚瑟就是那个杀死弗朗西斯的人，至少亚瑟自己是这么认为的。

十七年了。先是弗朗西斯，然后是马修。不安分的波诺弗瓦要杀害继承人，于是雇佣柯克兰的杀手。柯克兰与谁都不合，在名录上多加几个波诺弗瓦也毫不在乎。于是，我成了被派去杀害波诺弗瓦家的第二个继承人的杀手。除了和亚瑟有关的那一丁点儿信息之外，我没法再理解他们的对话。对我来说重要的只有两句：弗朗西斯会接手波诺弗瓦家的一切，今夜之后一切都会结束。

可对弗朗西斯来说，究竟谁应该死去、谁应该活着呢？

弗朗西斯的眼中只有亚瑟。而要接手波诺弗瓦的一切，就意味着必须抹杀其他可能的威胁，包括马修。

直到这时，我猛地发现通风口下方已经安静了很久。我往下一瞥，屋内空无一人。我爬出通风口，离开图书馆，按照原路狂奔回去。太阳开始没入城际线，冰冷的霓虹灯依次亮起，同穿过钢筋铁骨的缝隙的余晖吻别。

我冲回波诺弗瓦邸，闯进他的房间。他还是和之前一样坐在床边，看到我之后，跳了起来，小跑着走向我。房门紧接着被打开了。我想要藏起来，但他紧紧拽住我。他摇摇头。进来的人是弗朗西斯。我立刻把他挡在身后。弗朗西斯关上房门，走向他——和我。

“你好啊，阿尔弗雷德。”看见我的存在，弗朗西斯毫无惊讶之情。弗朗西斯摊开双手，表示自己手无寸铁、没有恶意。我把马修按在我背后。弗朗西斯挑起嘴角，露出有些怀念，却充满无奈的微笑，“上次见到你，是将近十九年前了吧？那时候你们俩连眼睛都没有睁开啊。”

“阿尔，”马修握住我的手指，另一只手的手掌抚上我的后背，轻轻揉着我的肩胛骨。他在我耳边柔声说道，“别担心。”

“谢谢你保护马蒂，阿尔弗，”——保护他？我？弗朗西斯靠近两步，伸出手揉了揉马修头顶柔软的金发，然后是我的。我皱了皱眉头，没说什么。“真高兴你们能回到彼此身边，孩子们。”

弗朗西斯领着我们走出房间，穿过空荡荡的长廊，抵达波诺弗瓦邸紧闭的沉重大门前。所有的佣人都消失了，这里成了一座属于幽灵的空房子。太阳落山了。弗朗西斯把一个轻得仿佛空无一物的手提箱递给马修，把几张纸片塞进我的外套口袋里，“这是宾夕法尼亚站出发的车票，四天后你们会抵达大陆的另一端。带着他离开吧。”

“如果可以的话，我真想和你们——你们俩，还有亚蒂——一起生活，”弗朗西斯悲哀地说，提到亚瑟的名字时格外如此，“……我很抱歉。”

“一起走吧？“马修轻声说。

弗朗西斯只是摇了摇头。弗朗西斯揽过马修的肩膀，抱了他一下，在他的脸颊上印下一吻。弗朗西斯抵住他的额头，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖和脸颊，“永别了，马蒂。”

“弗朗西斯。”他听起来难过极了，“再见。”

弗朗西斯拉过我的手翻过来，牵起他的手，放进我朝上的掌心里。弗朗西斯放开他，按了按我的肩膀。

垂落西方天空的月亮被乌云咬出一个弧形的缺口，冰冷的霓虹灯在弗朗西斯身前投下炙热的影子。一辆漆黑的轿车在波诺弗瓦邸外静静等待着。轿车依照弗朗西斯的指示绕遍了曼哈顿岛的每一个角落，行驶了一整个晚上。随着破晓点燃东方天空的城际线，轿车在宾夕法尼亚车站的角落里停下，我攥紧他的手腕拉着他往外边扯。他半梦半醒，任由自己被我拽出轿车、穿过人行道、越过台阶、走进车站。

火车还没有进站。我在站台上找了张冰凉的长凳，把他摁在座位上。他拉了拉我的袖子，要我一起坐下。我没理他，于是他挪了挪位置，靠到我身上，睡眼朦胧地把脸埋进我的手臂和侧腰之间。这并不是个稳固的支点，他的身躯为了保持平衡而无意识地摇晃着，温热的呼吸和蜷曲的发梢像小猫的尾巴一样挠着我的手背，奇异的痒感沿着手臂和肩膀一直钻进我的脑海中。直到他似乎真的又要睡着了，一头向下栽去，我捉住他的肩膀，在他身边坐下，把他的脑袋靠到我的肩头。这一下似乎惊醒了他，他自己抬起了脑袋，离开了。我感到一丝遗憾。但很快，他又歪过头，抵上我的肩膀，用脸颊蹭了蹭我的颈窝。他头一次对我说，“谢谢你，阿尔。”

他面颊上每一根纤细的绒毛拂过我跃动的脉搏。他的声音充满了柔软的鼻音，沿着我的心跳回响。

“弗朗西斯已经说过了。”我想起弗朗西斯的吻。

“是吗？”他轻轻笑了。

“我想吻你。”我说。

他直起身子，抬手抚上我的下颌，转过我的脸庞，亲了亲我的额头，像雪一般轻柔。

可我想要的不是这个。我抓住他的手，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，微微扬起脸，让他的吻落在了我的嘴唇上。

他滞了一下，想要躲开，但头部被我牢牢托住，他只能勉强把头偏开。我追上去，重新贴上他的嘴唇，我用舌尖舔舐、轻戳他的唇瓣，我不知道他是在挣扎还是摇头，他模糊地说：“我们是双胞胎，阿尔。”

但我还是吻了他。我捏住他的下颌，拇指压着他的嘴角，打开他的双唇，进一步探索其间的宇宙。红茶、枫糖和蓝莓织出他的味道。他颤抖着缓缓闭上眼睛，那双在朝霞中闪烁着淡淡的、萤火虫似的微光的蓝紫色眼睛。直到他忍不住咳嗽起来，我才将他松开，意犹未尽地在他的嘴角、鼻尖和脸颊摩挲。他推开我，仍然止不住喘息的嘴唇微张着，看起来红肿、饱满而湿润。

“所以呢？”他问。

我只想继续这个吻。继续触碰他，就好像他总是想要触碰我。火车呼啸着进站的鸣笛声和轨道的轰鸣声打断了我的回答，把问题和答案一并埋藏进了在密闭的车厢里的某个角落，等待着被人适时地挖掘出来。马修站起来，一只手攥着弗朗西斯给他的手提箱，另一只牵着我的手。我们登上火车。

火车跟着太阳一起向西而行。他第一次乘远行的火车，新奇地把十几节车厢从头到尾逛了个遍，餐厅、活动室、观景室，就连贴着“乘务专用”的布草间和工具间都让他偷偷溜进去看了一眼。在这个时节乘火车横跨大陆的人不多，车厢里来往几次后，乘客们就彼此面熟了起来。第一个向我们搭话的人是在餐车里与我们共享一张桌子的一对夫妇，自称伊丽莎白与罗德里赫。伊丽莎白很健谈，而罗德里赫往往能适时为伊丽莎白补充几句更为完整的话。对话开始于一个过分简单的话题，伊丽莎白问：“你们是双胞胎兄弟？”

“是。”马修说。

“不是。”我说。

我和他同时给出了相反的回答。我们的长相是一样的，但是我们散发着截然不同的气质。我们的衣服布料不同，握持餐具的习惯和进食的速度也不一样。马修望了我一眼，微微歪着脑袋。伊丽莎白有些惊讶地看着我们，下一句只问我们在哪里下车。我翻出弗朗西斯给的车票看了看，丹佛。终点站。另一对车票上写着丹佛-洛杉矶。

洛杉矶。我的心猛地抽痛了一下，久违地、结茧的伤疤被撕开一角的痛感。

“啊，这很好，”伊丽莎白看起来高兴了一些，“我们也到丹佛。”

伊丽莎白高兴的原因是有了更多的时间和我们——更准确地说，是和我，我想——相处。晚餐之后，我溜出房间想去活动室和工具间收集一些实用的道具和便携的食物。我什么都没有带，连手枪都丢在了波诺弗瓦邸，而弗朗西斯给他的东西又太少，我的本能不允许我手无寸铁毫无防备。在我实践这个打算之前，伊丽莎白把我堵在了车厢的过道里。

“我在站台上见过你们。”伊丽莎白抱着手臂严肃地说。

是我第一次吻他的地方。我警惕地望着伊丽莎白。

“那样亲别人可不对，阿尔弗，”但是伊丽莎白调皮地笑了，方才的严厉刻板像薄雾一样散去了。伊丽莎白抬起手指，抵住自己的脸颊，“他亲吻你的额头，他怜惜你，想要安慰你，愿意和你永远在一起。倘若你爱他——你应该更谨慎、更温柔地吻他。”

“爱？”一个陌生的词汇击中了我。困惑之情像泡沫一样浮上漆黑的海面，然后消融在空气中。

“我熟悉你。包括我自己在内，我见过很多很多你这样的人。我在混乱的街道上长大，父亲被人劫掠，母亲被人强暴，我身边的每个人都被酒精、毒品和火药搞得一团糟。”伊丽莎白温和地说，“我运气好，逃了出来，混了个还不错的职业，找到了一位挚爱的伴侣。我曾经伤害过罗德，很多很多次……好吧，以后说不定还会。我曾经以为我跟过去的他们一样烂到骨子里，我害怕过别人的目光，害怕过自己的心。我花了很久才发现，爱就是真挚而纯粹的，能让我重新成为人类的东西。时间会给予你玫瑰。你能明白我想说的吗，阿尔弗？”

我摇摇头。伊丽莎白说得太多了，没有人会对我说这么多话，除了那些死前向我求饶的人，然后我就让那些人都闭嘴了。

“勇敢些，但温柔些。”最后，伊丽莎白说。

可我还是没有明白该如何吻他。伊丽莎白的话缠绕在我的脑海中，仿佛有只受困的幼狮在嗫咬锈迹斑斑的铁笼。我回到房间时，他坐在床榻边，手提箱摔落在地上，锁扣胡乱开着，各种材质、颜色不一的信纸散落在他的膝盖上、床上、地上，到处都是。这就是手提箱里面装着的东西？我弯腰捡起一张信纸，正想要读上面的内容，他出声叫我的名字。

“阿尔，你能过来一下吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。我走到他身边，他拉住我的袖子，让我再靠近一点。我照做了。他伸出双臂环抱住我，脸埋进我的腹部。我的心狂跳起来。穿过我腹部的动脉发疯似地贴着他的面庞搏动。他毫无反应，像一尊被剥去了所有宝石和金箔的雕像。过了好一会儿，我察觉到我的衣服湿了。

他在哭。

这使我慌乱起来。我以为他是不会流泪的，他总是对我笑的。我的手抚上他的额角，轻柔地——我尽己所能——掰开他的脑袋，抬起他的脸庞。氤氲水汽蒙住了他靛紫色的眼眸，泪花随着睫毛的眨动而颤抖、滴落。我忍住了想要去亲吻他的泪痕的冲动，抬手抹去他眼角的泪水。我的指腹仿佛能尝出淡淡的咸味。

眼泪不断从他的眼中涌出，我只好把两只手全部用上，这时我才想起来我的一只手上还抓着信纸。在把信纸扔掉之前，我匆匆扫了一眼上面的内容：抬头是“亲爱的马蒂”，署名是“永远爱你的，弗朗西斯”，日期是五年前的夏天。

我的目光掠过铺满这个房间的信纸。这些是十七年来弗朗西斯写给马修的信，今天才终于寄到的信。

“别哭了，”我说。我的声音听起来很生硬。我知道我在嫉妒，但是——我嫉妒的是弗朗西斯，还是马修？还是两者都有？我几乎感到了暴躁和愤怒。弗朗西斯为马修写信，马修为弗朗西斯落泪。而这永远不可能发生在亚瑟·柯克兰和我之间，我们只学会、只懂得如何伤害彼此。

“……嗯，”他乖乖地松开了我，小声说，“对不起，阿尔。”

我蹲下来收拾四处散落的信纸。他抹了抹眼睛，从床上站起来加入我。这些东西被一股脑塞进手提箱里，他把手提箱放回床榻底下的行李格。我们在床沿上坐下。他朝简陋的车厢地板轻轻踢着双腿，随意地说，“阿尔，我们就像两百年前的西进冒险者。”

“那时候没有火车。”

“嗯。”马修点点头，“那里也没有金矿等着我们去挖啦。”

“也没有盼望着我们回去的家人。”我说。

他像被忽然扯动脖颈上的丝线的木偶似地猛然抬头望向我。他的眼神有些哀伤。我甚至日日夜夜盼望着能够这样远走高飞。我本应是可以做到的，但在这一刻真正来临之前，我一直以为逃跑于我没有任何意义。我以为世界里的任何一个角落都和纽约漆黑的死胡同、昏暗的地铁站、沉寂的钢筋水泥没有任何区别。弗朗西斯告诉了他多少有关亚瑟的，有关我的事情？而弗朗西斯自己又知道多少？斯科特说亚瑟已经不再是曾经与弗朗西斯相爱的那个人了。是逼迫亚瑟去对弗朗西斯下杀手的斯科特亲自埋下了毁灭的种子。种子在亚瑟身上生根发芽，在我这里开花结果，给了弗朗西斯采摘的机会，将所有一切抛进末日的熔岩中焚烧殆尽。

“丹佛是个什么样的地方？”

“我不知道。”

“洛杉矶呢？”

我沉默了很久，最后说：“是个温暖的、充满阳光的地方。”

“你去过那里吗？”

“没有。”我否认道。

“抱歉。”他小声说。我没有预料到他会道歉。但他说，“抱歉……只是这么觉得。你很悲伤，阿尔。”

我没有说话。悲伤。是的，那曾经是我最后一次感到悲伤。我不得不想起洛杉矶。我所知的关于洛杉矶的贫瘠的知识，鲜血淋漓的记忆。被我亲手杀死的好友——如果我还能这么称呼戴维的话——来自洛杉矶。亚瑟·柯克兰把枪塞进我的手里，按动我的手指扣下扳机，让我把戴维埋葬在了纽约这座冷酷无情的都市里。

但我再也不想、不愿去关心任何有关别人的事。只有马修。我遇到了马修，我和马修一起逃走。我说：“但是我们一起去那里。丹佛，洛杉矶……”随便哪里。

我说：“我们一起生活。我们可以——”

“为什么？”但他打断了我。

我睁大眼睛，盯着马修。为什么？

“你不必在意弗朗西斯的话。”他静静地说，“你是自由的，阿尔。”

难道你又要丢下我孤身一人吗？

“因为我，”我感到一阵忽如其来的惘然，我的大脑费劲地思考着他的言语。弗朗西斯说过什么话？不，让我迷茫的不是这个。我想要反驳的是：我不是自由的，以前不是，今后也不会是。过去是亚瑟掐着我的脖子把我锁在衣橱里，现在是我，是我想要——

“我想要你。”我对他说。

“什么？”

“我想要你。”我又说了一遍，握住他的肩膀。只是轻轻地搭了上去，给了他逃脱的余地。他僵硬地往后退，想要远离我，但是很快就撞在了冰冷的车厢墙壁上。这张床铺比他躺过的任何一张床都要狭小得多，但并不妨碍他无力的抗拒。他拉开我的手，朝床铺尽头并不存在的出口爬过去，我顺势推了一下他的肩膀，他摔倒在了生硬冰冷的床铺上。在他轻呼出声之前，我翻过他的身子，堵住他的嘴唇。

“我们是双胞胎……阿尔，”他断断续续地说。

“我们是吗？”我不为所动地吻他，或许比早上的那个吻要温柔一点，可他却挣扎得更加厉害。他顽固地抵抗，我把他的双手抓住，摁在他的头顶上。

我把自己和他都扒了个干净，这是我们自出生起第二次坦诚相对。我们是双胞胎，可我们唯一相似的地方只不过是有张几乎一样的脸、同样金色的毛发，除此之外还能有什么？我们从脖子以下开始就迥然相异。我在他身上寻找我伤痕的位置，只为留下一模一样的吻痕。我挤进他的双腿之间，进入他，结果把我们两个人都弄得痛得要命。他哭着求我慢一点，轻一点，要我放开他，至少让他抱着我。我看着他的脸，腹部紧得发痛。该死。原来我的脸是这样的吗？我甚至能够有点理解亚瑟·柯克兰了。他会就这样坏掉吗？我会就这样坏掉吗？我的大脑冷酷地思考，一颗心脏和两片肺却一直在绝望地冲刺。我残忍，粗暴，支离破碎；他温柔，善良，纯真无垢。我从血池与泥沼里爬上来，直到遇到他才有勇气去伸出祈求的双手。我怎么可能，怎么有资格成为他？

我紧紧抱住他，俯身亲吻他，舔掉他的泪水，又和他的舌尖纠缠在一起。他报复性地撕咬我的嘴唇，在我的肩膀和背上抓出血珠。他的咸味、苦涩和甜蜜混合在一起，温和却又狡黠地撩拨着我的神经末梢。

可我感觉不到痛苦或快乐。我只感觉得到马修。

他在疼痛、疲惫和混沌中昏昏睡去，蜷缩在枕头上和被褥间。我倚在窗边，仰头凝望清冷的双层玻璃外侧沉默不语的群星。夜间他从睡梦中醒来过一次，拖着沉重的身躯凑到我身边，向我索取拥抱。我将他拉到怀里，拿毯子裹住我们的身躯，他靠在我的肩头又沉入梦乡。

我保持着这个姿势直到太阳从群山间探出慵懒的一瞥。我把他平放回床上，他动了一下，没有醒来。走下床榻，轻轻拉开房间门，去餐车拿早餐。

从餐车回来的路上我又遇到了伊丽莎白。伊丽莎白向我道早安，但是一句早安没有说完，伊丽莎白的目光忽然如同秃鹰般严厉地扎在我的身上。

“餐盘给我。”伊丽莎白说。

在伊丽莎白的注视下我鬼使神差地交出了手里的东西。在那份重量离手的瞬间，我的腿上一阵剧痛。

我什么都没看清，身体下意识地闪避，但被狭窄的过道阻拦，还是让伊丽莎白一脚踩在了我的小腿上。我身子一垂，扒住了窗沿的栏杆才没让自己跪到地上。因刺痛而微微发抖的腿撑着我站起来，伊丽莎白把餐盘塞回我手上，瞪着我的碧绿眸子里燃烧着真诚的——我知道这很怪，但是我就是这么感觉——怒火。

“去跟他道歉。”

我没有反应过来，于是伊丽莎白伸手来提我的领子，把我拎起来，推到我的房间门口，然后转头走了。我在愣愣地站了一会儿，推开门走进去，看到已经醒来的马修，这时我猛然明白过来伊丽莎白的话——伊丽莎白从前一夜开始就一直试图告诉我的事情——仿佛一簇火星遇到一盆奄奄一息的木炭终于被点燃。

我看见浑浊的液体混着血丝挂在他的腿根，新旧伤痕交错着缠绕他的身躯，他咬着破破烂烂的嘴唇，默不作声地清理自己的身体。酸涩和痛苦扎醒了我，这一下疼痛来得过于唐突剧烈，我差点没抓住手上的东西，甚至换来了他关切的问候：“怎么了，阿尔？”

因为至今为止从来不曾有人来训斥我们。

直到我听见伊丽莎白的话语，直到我看见和我长了张一模一样的面庞的他，我真正在他身上看清我自己。被亚瑟折磨的每一晚后独自醒来的我，和亚瑟做出了如出一辙的混账勾当的我。

我张开嘴唇又合上，视线从他身上逃到车窗外掠过的风景又不得不回去，我攥紧拳头，深呼吸一口气，闭上眼睛又睁开，对上他的目光，鼓起勇气说：“对不起。”

他歪了歪脑袋，好像完全没有预料到我抛给他的竟会是一句道歉。接着，他恍然大悟地眨眨眼，仿佛这时才意识到似地，仓皇扯过毯子，遮住自己的身躯。红晕不合时宜地爬上他的脸颊，他垂下脑袋，把脸埋进膝盖里。

我把餐盘放到柜子上，在他身边坐下，抓住他的手，他想要躲开，但就和以前一样，他总是没法挣脱我的——不，我停住又想要强迫他的想法，“我帮你。”

他的脸越来越红。我想了想，补上一句，“可以吗？”

我不知道过了多久才等到他的回答，但我等到了。他轻轻点了点头，将自己交给了我。我把他按在我的怀里，头靠在我的肩膀上，手指探入他的私处。我昨晚已经做过这件事，但他紧贴着我的颤抖和环绕着我的呼吸却让我觉得这好像才是第一次。这是我第一次替我自己以外的人这么做，可他不是别的什么人，他是我的半身，本应和我一模一样的人。

我推开包裹着我的灼热，将浊液和血痂一点点去除干净。在我向更深处探去以确保没有残留的时候，我碰到了一个小小的凸起。他剧烈颤抖了一下，发出一声轻叫。

哦。

他有些困惑地扭动着身躯，似乎没能明白过来刚刚的声音是自己发出来的。我试着又戳了一下那个凸起。他的叫声变成了染上了情色的呻吟。

“阿尔，别……”

“是这里，对吗？”我保持着位置没有动作。我克制着自己的好奇——还有渴望，想要听到更多的渴望，这样不曾裹挟任何痛苦的声音。我在他体内横冲直撞的时候也许触及过这个地方，但潮水般无法褪去的痛苦掩盖了其存在的价值。我明明一直都很清楚这一点。我问他，“这里会让你觉得舒服。”

“……是的。”他的声音细若蚊呐，因为在我耳边，我才勉强捕捉到，“但我想……因、因为，是你。”

我宁愿相信他的话。这是他的，没有任何人能抗拒的本能。但我想，我想只是因为在我面前，他能够承认、能够接受这样的本能。我抽出手指，扶上他的肩膀，将他推到我面前，直视他的面庞。他躲闪了好一阵子，最后终于勇敢地抬起头看向我。情欲、羞赧、渴求和信任混杂在一起，在他的脸上闪烁着迷人的红晕，在他的眼角装点珍珠般的泪花。

我谨慎地、温柔地亲吻他，品尝他咸涩的双唇和潮湿的舌尖。我搂着他，和他一起倒在床上，手掌抚过他的每一根发丝和每一寸肌肤。我只用了手指，我害怕像昨晚那样弄疼他。我们互相抚慰对方的躯体，双腿交缠，呼吸交融，全身紧紧贴合在一起。车厢在轨道上摇晃着，仿佛要将这座小小的房间构筑成我们尚未意识到彼此的存在之前便亲密共处过漫漫时光的初生的摇篮、母亲的子宫。

消磨了几乎一整个白昼之后，我们禁不住饥饿，离开房间去了餐车。他坚持要和我一起出去，于是我一直拉着他的手。一路上马修发红的眼睛和脖子上的淤痕为我引来了差不多所有人责难的侧目或关切的问候。途径活动室时，伊丽莎白正同罗德里赫一起在和另外一个看起来良善温和、出手却毫不留情的南欧人玩牌。伊丽莎白问他身体如何，他微笑着说一切都好，伊丽莎白放下心来，终于肯重新看向我。

我们在活动室的另一头找了张空桌子坐下，桌上放着尚未完成的拼图和一副未开封的国际象棋棋盘。他拾起一块拼图，悬在空中找了一会儿，然后准确地按进了残缺不全的图纸中。我没法像他那样精准地把抓起来的每一片拼图一步到位拼上去，只能反复尝试好几次，拼图棱角分明的扁平边缘和枪支弹药充满实感的零件实在差太多了，我在心里替自己辩解，微妙地感到不服气。我们要是双胞胎，凭什么我没法像他那样顺顺利利地对十几块拼图完成这样奇妙的成就？他的耐心和灵巧引来了偶尔路过的乘客的驻足围观，又多了一些人看不下去了开始指导我的拼图路径。一个棕色皮肤雷鬼头的男人粗声说应该往这里拼，结果被另一个安静文弱的东方人出声制止。我皱着眉头，谁都不想理，索性把拼图塞给马修。

“你真厉害呀，”那个东方人看向马修，真诚地夸赞道。马修礼貌地表示了感谢。东方人扎着刚蓄起来的辫子，脖子上挂着一台沉重的相机。东方人的漆黑眼睛仿佛夜色下闪烁着月影的湖光，望着我们，犹豫了一下，说：“我可以给你们俩拍张照片吗？”

“啊，抱歉，”见马修露出了有些惊讶的神情，没等他或者我说话，东方人手忙脚乱地解释道，“不，我只是觉得二位……怎么说呢？我知道这么说有点奇怪，看起来非常‘自然而然’，好像生来就该如此似的，让我忍不住惊叹。还有就是……你的同伴，”东方人的眼神指向我，“让我想起了我认识的一个人。”

马修咯咯笑了，“可是我跟阿尔长得一样呀。”

“你这么一说，确实……”东方人仿佛这时才发现我们的长相如出一辙似的，瞪大眼睛来回看着他和我，“因为你们的气质非常不同呢，嗯——”

“马修。”

“我是英二，奥村英二。”东方人温和地笑了，“这位是阿尔？”

“阿尔弗雷德。”我说。阿尔是只属于马修的名字。

“你的那位朋友，他还好吗？”马修问。

“他……很好，我想。”英二沉默了一下，简短地说，“我们在纽约相识。我们来自两个完全不同的世界。但正是与他的相遇使我认识到，身份、语言、背景、种族，这些都是无足轻重的障碍。是他让我回到了纽约。我决定要永远留下来。”

“他一定是你很珍贵的朋友。”马修的微笑是明亮的。

“是的。”英二说，“他是我生命中最重要的人。”

英二给我们拍了两张照片。一张留下了我们玩拼图的模样，另一张是我们看向镜头的照片。英二喊出按下快门前倒计时的最后一个数字时，我握住马修放在桌上的手。英二表示了感谢，并写给我们一个地址，邀请我们抵达洛杉矶之后上门去玩，那时英二会将照片冲洗出来赠与我们。

来自英二的礼物不止关于照片的许诺。纽约出发的火车在行程的第三天的中午抵达丹佛，我们离开下车换乘前往洛杉矶的列车。英二在车站的人流中喊住我们，从背包里翻找出几张崭新的门票递过来。丹佛植物园和丹佛艺术博物馆。

“这是我的一个小习惯……我总会买两张票。我在丹佛待两天，去看看山脉和峡谷的风光。虽然这次换乘时间有限，但你们要是对这些地方感兴趣的话，不妨去逛一逛吧。”

约定了到洛杉矶再见，英二同我们挥手道别。我们不曾考虑过要游览什么地方、见识什么风景，便遵循英二的建议去了门票上的地方。我们遇上了花园一年中最有生机的时候，野鸭在睡莲叶上小憩，香草的气息柔和地萦绕着这寸安静的土地。我没记住艺术馆里有些什么，只记住了那像倒立的金字塔一样摇摇欲坠地插在广场上的土黄色建筑。

雪山、森林和红岩环抱着的丹佛拥有比纽约更加狭窄清冷的街道和开阔而慷慨的天空。我们呼吸着陌生而新奇的空气，仿佛此时此刻才真正降生到这个世界。而世界也恰巧也想起来要善待我们一时半刻，邀来坐在街头咖啡馆的老头和善地朝我们招手，喊来牵着红色气球的孩子跑过来和我们拍一拍手掌。满脸络腮胡的冰淇淋摊主抒发着对于兄弟情谊还是亲缘关系什么的感慨，打折卖给我们两个冰淇淋，给我了巧克力单球蛋筒，没有他喜欢的枫糖口味，便找了个颜色相近的焦糖味。我们在湖畔漫无目的地散步，晚风满怀嫉妒地催促着融我们手中的冰淇淋赶紧融化。

“阿尔，”他看向我，小精灵似地眨着眼睛，“我可以尝尝吗？”

我把手里的甜筒递给他。他握住我的手，但并不是举到他的唇边，而是轻轻别开，我奇怪地、并且下意识地让视线追上被推开的冰淇淋，几乎要被蛋筒边缘将落未落的冰淇淋液吸引走了注意力。我立刻感受到了唇角湿漉漉的舔舐，他舔掉了沾在我嘴边的巧克力冰淇淋。

我盯着他把那条被寒冷和甜蜜的刺激染得鲜红欲滴的舌头收回双唇中，藏在他因为微笑而露出的洁白整齐的牙齿的背后，他笑着说了什么，但我完全没有听懂，我是说，我听见了，但我没有理解他说了什么。他怎么还在说话？我脑子里只有这一个念头。我怎么能不吻他？于是我拽着他冲过桥头，跳下湖堤，我将他推到洒满晚霞和白沙的码头上，扯下外套垫在他的背后。他张开怀抱迎接我，我虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇、锁骨和胸膛。轻柔的呻吟声拢入湖水与码头和鸣的摇篮曲。落日熔金将他的身躯勾勒成一朵璀璨的玫瑰，在我身下震颤、舒张、绽放。而我学会如何小心翼翼地对待他，保护他——爱他。

我们在夜深人静的街头游荡，走遍了丹佛每一个静悄悄的角落。他累得几乎不能动弹，等我们回到联合车站检票上车时，已经差不多是挂在我身上了。我拖着他去观景车厢占据了最前排的座位，悬在头顶的玻璃穹顶外侧是温柔地俯视着我们的落基山脉，太阳从身后缓缓升起，为一路向西海岸的尽头延伸的铁轨照明方向。日出之后，我赶在观景车厢被乘客塞满之前带着他回到列车另一头的房间补觉。他趴在我的膝头沉眠，我轻抚他耳后的柔软金发，感受着他的呼吸和梦呓。

太阳东升西落，列车驶过犹他州，亚利桑那，内华达，进入加利福尼亚，夜幕重又降临。火车将在抵达洛杉矶联合车站前最后一次停靠以修整列车组件。随着广播的报站提示响起，我悄悄离开他，去餐车和工具间再收集不知道哪一天或许就能派上用场的玩意。我莫名地为这趟火车旅途的结束感到不安——或许还有对过于广阔的明天的恐惧。

但我的预感被过快地印证了。当我回到房间时，马修不见了。

房门大敞着，床榻边沿有挣扎的痕迹。门锁是他从内侧打开的，我不知道他在开门的那一瞬间是不是以为门对面的人是我——该死——我应该提醒他的——是我太毫无防备了，还是我过分信任弗朗西斯了？我在内心咒骂自己。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是十七年前的幽灵，我能指望一个幽灵对那帮柯克兰有什么招架之力？我沿着车厢狂奔，车窗外的电线杆一根接一根地对我厉声嘲笑。我甩开每一扇门，使劲敲打紧锁的门直到引来门的另一侧陌生的破口大骂。我穿过了整整两节车厢，最后在布草间找到了他。他的手上浸满了血，脸被飞溅的血迹描摹得惨白不堪。我冲进去时，他正用自己那只血流不止的手握着匕首，刀尖对着一个倒在他面前昏迷不醒的人。这个人是斯科特送来的刺客，还是波诺弗瓦家派来的杀手？这对我完全无关紧要。要紧的只有马修。可令我惊奇的是，马修看起来如此平静，反而我才是惊慌失措得快要死掉的那个。

我夺过他的短刀，胡乱拿了条毛巾包住他的手，毛巾立刻被染成了殷红。不行。不行。他不应该流这么多血。我用力按住他的手，他小声喊痛，但是没有把手抽走。我对我自己可以非常熟练地完成这些事情——所有事情——可一旦到了他身上，我却好像退回了什么都不会、什么都害怕的婴儿。我终于堵住了伤口。至少最外边一层布料不会再被血染红了。我擦掉他脸上的血，把他按进自己怀里，他却成了那个安抚我的人。他唱摇篮曲似地拍着我的背，“我不知道他是谁。他昏过去了。”他说，“我们应该杀了他。”

肾上腺素替他暂时抹除了痛苦，却让我焦躁不已。匕首挥向他的心口的瞬间，他伸出自己的手掌任由刀刃刺穿。幸好那是个青涩的刺客，居然被他毫不畏惧死亡恐惧的举动吓住了。他趁机用力一推，让刺客的脑袋准确地撞上了突出的窗沿，昏了过去。幸好我下一刻就赶到了，没让他赶得及抹了刺客的脖子。

“不。不。”而我，我就好像刚从泰坦尼克号舱底被救上来似的，被丢在零上五度的寒夜里，身上只剩下几根被浸得湿透的稻草。我揪着他的外套，可惜它们现在也沾了血了。我不知道自己是在对着谁做卑微的祈祷，“你不应该。 **你** 不能。”

我把那个不合格的刺客绑起来藏到布草间的堆成山的毛巾和枕套深处，从外面堵上布草间的门，挂了个维修禁入的告示牌。我紧握住他的手，拉着他跑回客房，把床上、桌上的东西往行李箱里塞。我站起来，脱下他的大衣塞到床垫底下，把我的外套裹到他身上，拉着他朝摇晃着的车厢节点走去。火车开始减速了。

“下车。我们下车。”

车站外是个荒凉的小镇，几盏孤寂的灯火星星点点宛如鬼魅低垂的眼眸。我撬开一幢结满灰尘的乡间木屋的门，打开电力箱，客厅的电灯挣扎着亮了起来，照亮虚掩的车库入口和狭小却温馨的厨房。我从橱柜里翻找出医药箱，庆幸地发现里面有还算干净的绷带和没过期的药水。我重新清理、包扎他的伤口，缝上那个深不见底的创口花了我几辈子那么长的时间，而我就连该怎样让自己的手不再发抖都想不起来。他的另一只手死死掐着我的手臂，像是在抗议，却又好像在试图安慰我。彻底止住血之后，我身上流的汗居然比他的还多。我没有给他，也没给我自己休息喘息的空隙，在这片黑暗的原野中仿佛一切都潜藏着危险。我把他塞进停在车库内的轿车的座位上，拿客厅里顺来的钥匙插进钥匙孔打火。我生疏地踩了好几回离合器，没法顺利地点燃引擎。我一拳砸在方向盘上，这片小屋外的黑暗仿佛化作了实体狰狞无情地压在我身上。我感到窒息。

这时他勉强抬起另一只手拨开我紧贴在额头的、汗津津的刘海，孩子气地笑了：“阿尔，你好紧张。”

“……为什么？”

我绝望地、悲惨地向他发出疑问。我甚至不知道声音有没有飘出我的喉咙。受伤的人是马修。马修的手掌被一把匕首扎出了一个小小的伤口。我给他做了应急的包扎缝合。我找到了这座小屋，这辆轿车。我们马上就到洛杉矶，我们会去找医生……然而希望恶毒地啃食着我，让我看起来倒更像那个被一刀捅穿了胃部，不得不承受漫长难捱的、逐渐冷却的死亡折磨的人。到底为什么——为什么你不知畏惧？

过去几天里见过与经历的风景与人的残像银河般淌过我心头。伊丽莎白，信，拼图，镜头，丹佛，日出……和洛杉矶这个虚无缥缈的代名词，将我早就成了碎片的心缝合在了一起。可这颗心依旧如此残破虚假，脆弱不堪，一道压根不会致命的伤口就教我的心再度发起疼来。为什么你要给我这种东西？

“阿尔？”他问。他的手轻轻抚上我的脸颊。温凉的、柔软的、潮湿的手，触碰我的地方散发着温暖适意的热度。为什么让我如此真实地感受你？

“我，”我颤抖着双唇。我看起来一定就像个第一次去万圣节讨要糖果却被满身是血的电锯杀人狂吓坏了的孩子——而我本来只会把自己当成那个杀人狂，而不是对面的孩子。我甚至能想象得出他对此会露出怎样的善意微笑，“我不想你受伤。”

为什么你能够如此坦然地接受死亡？

“我不想你伤害别人。”

为什么你能够如此坦然地接受我？

“我想…… **我** 希望你活下去。”

为什么要留在我身边——

“和我一起活下去。”

为什么要让我对你产生贪恋、眷念？

“我爱着你，马修。”

我握住他贴在我的脸颊上的手，亲吻他的指尖、指节，然后是指根。他张开手掌与我的五指交错缠绕。我倾过上身靠近他，亲吻他的嘴唇。他用吻回答我。他温柔地舔舐、吮吸我的唇瓣和舌尖，在交换呼吸的间隙中轻声说道：“嗯，好啊。我和你一起活下去。”

我牢牢握住他的手，在心底祈求着能够永远不分开。他的许诺给了我勇气，也让我冷静下来。我终于摸清了踩离合和油门的顺序。我们冲出车库，跃入漆黑的原野之中。黑夜敞开双臂，将我们紧拥入怀。


End file.
